


Chiamami Col Tuo Nome

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [205]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boyfriends, Call me by your name, Churros, Crack Pairing, Fluff, M/M, Talking About Food, elio - Freeform, gelato, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Spain and Italy argue about food for a while and watch some random new critically acclaimed romance film.





	Chiamami Col Tuo Nome

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don’t ship this, but I tried hard! It’s not great, but eh~

“Ita-chan!” Spain bounded into Italy’s room with a brilliant smile one morning. It was typical for him to do that nowadays, so Italy wasn’t too surprised. He grinned at his boyfriend from his bed and watched as Spain came closer to plant a kiss on his head.

“Buon matina.” Italy whispered in an oddly seductive manner. Spain blushed, then smiled even harder as he pulled Italy into a tight hug. Veneziano hugged back happily, losing the flirtatious tone and just becoming happy to see him.

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Spain asked once they’d broken apart. Italy frowned, making a ‘ve’ sound as he pondered this. He shot upright from the bed with wide amber eyes as soon as an idea came to him.

“Ooh! Let’s eat pasta for breakfast, then go somewhere to get gelato, then eat pasta for lunch, then flirt with cute girls, then go home for more pasta!” For a moment neither of them said anything. Then Spain smiled delightedly and nodded over-exuberantly.

“Yeah!” He fist pumped the air like an idiot and the two of them raced out the door...

...Then had to go back inside because Italy was stark naked and would probably get arrested if he wandered around like that.

*

When they reached town, they ended up not doing anything Italy suggested and instead watched a newly released romance film. It was called ‘Chiamami Col Tuo Nome’, and by the end both of them were sobbing because WHY DID HE GET ENGAGED IF HE STILL LOVED ELIO?????

Anyway. After that, they sat on a bridge overlooking a river while they ate gelato and discussed the film. Spain was arguing that Oliver was justified in getting engaged to someone else, while Italy was half arguing against him and half rambling about how amazing Timothée Chalamet was and how excited he was for Guadagnino’s next film.

Somewhere along the line, the argument dissipated into ordinary conversation, and that soon became more weird than ordinary. An hour later, they were talking about churros.

“But the churro sheep don’t really look like churros...” Italy mumbled, head tilted to one side. Spain laughed warmly.

“Do they have to? It’s more the principle really.” 

“The churro principle?” A hint of sarcasm dropped into Italy’s usually very naive tone.

“Sí.” No going back now. Spain decided just to go along with what he’d started.

“You’re making that up!” Italy accused with a ‘ve’, curl bobbing in the breeze.

“No I’m not!” Spain argued stubbornly, bottom lip jutting out. They squabbled childishly for a few moments before giving up and going back to talking about food.

*

By the time they got back home for a siesta, both nations were pretty tired. It was fun talking about random stuff sometimes. They lay down together with joint smiles as they settled down for the hottest part of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Serious crack pairing fic.
> 
> Not sure if this counts as a crack pairing, but I saw very little fanworks for it (and almost no canon evidence of it- just that one strip where Spain says he wants to marry Veneziano BUT PROPOSES TO ROMANO INSTEAD AND HE ACCEPTS) so I’m gonna say it is. I just asked a friend of mine to give me two random countries, which is why I got this pairing.
> 
> Original Number- 67


End file.
